Amigos Com Benefícios
by Ann Martins
Summary: Eram apenas provocações. Nada tão sério ou até mesmo comprometedor. Tudo fruto de uma longe e forte amizade, só isso. Pelo menos era o que ambos queriam acreditar.
1. Prévia

1. Jogue.

**#** **Você sabe, ele sabe, vocês querem.**

- Admita – ela fechou os olhos, rindo, quando ele começou a espalhar beijos sobre seu pescoço. – Admita, McKinnon.

- Não – enfiou as mãos por dentro da camisa, sentindo o calorzinho. – Nunca, Black.

- Não? – ele arranhou seu pescoço com os dentes, fazendo a pele arrepiar e riu. – Sabe, Marlene, acho que você guarda uma paixão secreta por mim.

2. Provoque.

**#** **Não há nada de mal, afinal, vocês **_só_** são melhores amigos.**

- Sirius? – ela o chamou com a voz sonolenta. – Obrigada.

- Não há de quê, pequena – ele sorriu e a cobriu com o cobertor, antes de dar-lhe um beijo na testa.

3. Seduza.

**#** **Afinal, você pode. Você tem benefícios.**

- O Sirius vai _amar_.

- E desde quando você se veste de acordo com o que Sirius acha?

_Merda_.

4. Tente-o.

**#** **Era para ser um jogo, certo?**

_**Certo?**_

- Eu não me importo com as vadias que você _pega_, Sirius – ela riu debochada antes do moreno prensá-la contra a parede.

- Porque seus olhos dizem o contrário?

5. Procure.

**#** **É fácil, só precisa de pouco.**

- Eu não fico fraca, Black, quando você está assim, tão perto de mim – ela sussurrou, colando os lábios no ouvido dele – Você ainda é o moreno mais bonito e terrivelmente atraente que eu conheço, mas isso não quer dizer que vai conseguir me levar para cama.

6. Ache.

**#****Você só não pode se arrepender depois.**

- Só não se afaste de mim, Lennie. Por favor.

7. Espere.

**#** **E você descobre que se apaixonou por ele. Seu melhor amigo.**

- Eu não vou pedir desculpas, Marlene, por que não me arrependi.

Ela não conseguiu controlar um soluço enquanto seu corpo deslizava na porta.

- Como se você se arrependesse de uma noite de sexo – murmurou alto o suficiente para que ele ouvisse.

(...)

- Não haja como se eu tivesse estuprado você – a voz dele estava fraca. _Embargada?_ – E para mim não foi _só_ sexo. Não para mim.

8. E conquiste.

**#** **Porque, claro, você **_não_** quer ser só mais uma na vida dele.**

- Você quer me beijar, não é, Six?

- Eu sempre quis te beijar, Lennie.

_É uma amizade. Do modo deles, mas ainda sim uma amizade._

_Até quando?_

**Amigos Com Benefícios.**

**Breve :)**


	2. Chapter 1

''I don't mean to run

But every time you come around

I feel more alive then ever¹''

_Adore - Paramore_

**#**** Capítulo um.**

De modo que ele pouco se importava se estava sendo o idiota do século. E também estava até sendo gentil ao imbecil do Josh ignorando toda raiva que sentia. Oh, sim, _muita_ raiva. E se não estivesse tão arruinado, poria tudo em risco. Ou melhor, _sua vida_ em risco, afinal uma Marlene McKinnon enfurecida era a pior coisa que queria agora. E estava exatamente _quase_ provocando isso.

Entenda, ela era sua _quase_ irmã (péssima comparação, tsc) Não é como se ele pudesse frear esse, hm, bem, sentimento altamente possessivo em relação a ela. Além do mais, Marlene era criança demais. E não poderia mesmo se deixar levar por aquele imbecil. Isso ele **não** toleraria. Tudo bem, que também não tolerara com Jordan Perks, nem com o Chase DeBaier, ou com o Patrick McGuido (argh, ele era sonserino), ou o Carl Perez e muito menos com o Will Pattz. Enfim, e não seria diferente com o Josh Write.

E mesmo que, enquanto estava quase caminhando para sua 'forca' (lê-se: Marlene), ele começou a reviver todos os momentos eróticos dele com Lucy e talvez, mesmo que só talvez, ele voltasse e entrasse no Salão Comunal da Corvinal e ela estaria o esperando como todas as vezes e esqueceria do que estava acontecendo, nesse instante, em Hogsmead. No entanto, aquela raiva continuava sendo mastigada pouco a pouco, enquanto ele se esquivava dos casais _pateticamente_ agarrados, aproveitando a visita mensal a Hogsmead, e entrava no Três Vassouras, atrás de garotas que conversavam animadamente mas que não o conseguiram ver por causa da Capa da Invisibilidade que pedira emprestado para o James. Quero dizer, ele não tinha deixado, mas Sirius pegou-a mesmo assim.

James brigou, Lily quase o proibiu, Remus e Dora pouco se importavam e nada falariam mesmo, até porque suas línguas estavam muito ocupadas. E ele deu de ombros para todos. Ninguém ali cuidava dela _além dele, __só__ ele_. Sem aquele imbecil do Josh.

Rolou as íris azuis que, no momento estavam completamente cinzas, pelo estabelecimento lotado e viu o casalzinho _perfeito_ aos amassos em um canto muito escuro para seu gosto. Fechou os punhos inconscientemente(ou não) por debaixo da capa enquanto se aproximava. Respirou várias vezes e quase se engasgou quando viu a mão pertinente do rapaz ruivo passar pela perna desnuda de **SUA**melhor amiga. Ele o mataria. Ah, sim, o mataria lentamente, com calma, torturando-o. _Sem magia._

E... DROGA, PROCUREM UM QUARTO!

Ela estava bem (até demais para seu gosto, tsc) e esse era um dos milhares motivos que ele _se_ fez ir até Hogsmead. Repetira inúmeras vezes que, daquela vez, não iria ter nenhuma briga, nariz quebrado ou _algo do gênero_ e, se Marlene estivesse realmente bem, ele iria embora e ela nunca saberia que ele estivera lá. Mas, nããão, ele tinha que ficar ali para ver até onde aquela palhaçada duraria. E, se dependesse dele, não muito. E disse a si mesmo que Marlene era responsável, tinha juízo (HAHAHA) e NÃO poderia simplesmente se entregar a um idiota que ela não namorava.

Ela não ia fazer isso. Ela _não podia._

Cruzou os braços e quase sorriu irônico quando ela parou a mão dele, que ameaçava subir _mais um pouquinho_ e a pôs para fora, parando rapidamente de beijá-lo. No entanto, ele logo tremeu.

Marlene olhou para ele.

Não o Sirius propriamente dito, mas para onde ele estava. Ou seja, o nada, porque, dããr, ele estava invisível, afinal usava a Capa da Invisibilidade ¬¬' E foi quando Sirius instantaneamente soube. Pelo brilho maroto nos olhos dela junto com a raiva. Pelo sorriso torto que parecia exatamente igual ao seu. Pela sobrancelha levemente arqueada, lhe dando aquele ar que ele sabia que estava sobrecarregado de sentimentos controversos (certeza e raiva, por exemplo) e que passava despercebido para todos, _menos para ele._ E principalmente, ele soube que _ela sabia que ele estava ali_, porque Josh olhou para onde ela olhava, procurando alguém e não vira ninguém. A capa não tinha escorregado, ao menos.

- O que foi, Mah? – ele mataria. Precisava matar alguém. E de preferência um certo corvinal metido de cabelos ruivos. E que diabos de intimidade é essa?

- Não é nada – ela sorriu doce para ele. – Posso pegar mais cerveja?

Ele assentiu confuso. Assim como Sirius. Quero dizer, como ela sabia? Era impossível. Ele estava, bem, sabia que estava, invisível.

Marlene levantou-se da cadeira, ajeitando a saia levemente erguida e ignorando o olhar cobiçoso que o ruivo mandou para suas pernas. Andou decidida e desmanchou o sorriso quando passou por ele. Marlene franziu o cenho e sorriu, maldosa, quando reconheceu o cheiro. Claro, aquele cheiro ela sabia porque era do perfume que ela dera ao Sirius. O que ela mesma fizera. _Não tinha como outra pessoa ter_. Ergueu a mão e sentiu a presença dele fazendo-o prender a respiração. Mas, ao invés de tirar a capa ali mesmo, Marlene fingiu arrumar os botões da blusa branca. E ele quase pensou que ela não tinha o visto.

_Quase._

- Eu sei que você está aí, Sirius _querido_ – ela sibilou, ajeitando com calma os botões laranjas – E vá para o castelo agora ou não vou me responsabilizar do que vou fazer com você.

E, sim, ele sabia ainda mais: estava _completamente_ ferrado.

**(0)**

- _Criança_, Marlene, isso que você é – ele apontou para ela. Marlene bufou – Você é só uma pirralha ainda.

Ela colocou as mãos na cintura e andou até ele, se perguntando se tinha que realmente agüentar Sirius Black e até quando aquela briga duraria. Estava enfurecida mais do que das outras vezes. Estava enfurecida com aquela possessão dele. E enfurecida porque tinha brigado com Josh _por causa dele_. **Maldito.**

- Eu vou deixar as coisas bem claras por aqui, Black – aquele tom de voz ele conhecia. E por mais que não admitisse, em voz alta, dava medo. Era o tom que ela tinha usado com Lucy antes da mesma ter sido jogada (jogada seria o eufemismo do século; praticamente arremessada, na verdade) contra a parede – O ficante é meu, a boca é minha, a vida é minha e você não tem o direito de se meter nela, está me ouvindo?

- _A vida é minha, a boca é minha, blábláblá _– ele a imitou e ela estava prestes a azará-lo até a ultima geração, ou talvez usar magia para atingir algo que certamente o impediria de ter alguma geração – Não sei se você sabe, mas o Josh já pegou quantas? Ah, é, como eu pude esquecer? TODO MUNDO, MARLENE MCKINNON! E SABE O QUE ELE QUER FAZER COM VOCÊ? QUER QUE EU DESENHE?

Marlene gargalhou alto não se importando se eram duas da manhã e que a qualquer hora Filch poderia pegá-los. E que se danasse ele também.

- Tão puritano você é, Sirius – disse, voltando a andar e dobrando o corredor – Me diz, não é isso que você quer fazer com _todo mundo_ também? – ele a seguiu, pisando firme.

- Você é tão ingrata, sabia? – ele murmurou, pegando no seu braço e a puxando para o sentido contrário que andavam.

- O que dia...? – foi o que consegui dizer, antes de sentir o corpo ser empurrado e logo entrar numa sala deserta.

- Fique quieta! – ele ralhou. Marlene percorreu os olhos pelo lugar pequeno e voltou a olhá-lo, que ainda permanecia perto da porta, com o rosto virado para o lado desta – Filch – ele sussurrou – dobrando o corredor.

Maldito senso canino!

Bufou irritada e, quando percebeu que Filch já tinha passado, saiu quase que correndo da sala. Precisava de um banho. De um bom banho.

- Largue de ser birrenta – era Sirius novamente pegando-a pelo braço. Marlene podia até se considerar uma garota relativamente forte, mas com Sirius perdia. E não tinha nem vez com aqueles músculos compactos do corpo másculo demais para seu gosto. – Quer saber? Eu desisto! De-sis-to. Você pode ficar com quem você quiser, eu não estou nem aí. – ele passou a mão nos cabelos pretos e sedosos que lhe caiam pela testa, ligeiramente não, _muito_ irritado. Não tinha problema algum em tentar protegê-la, certo? E ela nem precisava saber disso mesmo – Não vou mais te atrapalhar mais, Marlene McKinnon.

Ela bufou novamente, puxando o braço com força.

- Ótimo!

- Ótimo! – ele a imitou.

Murmurou a senha rapidamente para a Mulher Gorda e entrou no Salão Principal vazio com Sirius atrás dela. Nem fez questão de pedir o _seu_ beijo de boa noite e subiu as escadas.

**(0)**

Os olhos se cruzavam hora ou outra e logo se desviavam. _Orgulho_. E isso eles tinham aos montes. E mesmo quando Lily insistia em dizer que 'vai voltar tudo ao normal em menos de uma hora' ela sabia e ia fazer o possível para que não voltasse. E nunca tinha odiado tanto Sirius como o odiava naquele momento. Tudo porque Josh agora não queria falar com ela por causa da briga e, provavelmente, aquela possibilidade de que ele a pedisse em namoro agora tinha sido eliminada pela idiotice do idiota do Sirius (Sendo sincera consigo mesma, até ponderou que a falta do Josh nem era tão grave assim...). E estava ainda mais furiosa pelo sorriso cínico que ele dera quando a ouviu (porque ele simplesmente _podia ouvir mais que todo mundo_) ela falar para Lily, no almoço, que não queria mais saber do Josh.

Era tarde de verão, no entanto, ventava bastante. Mal se ouvia os gritos da multidão (mais precisamente _garotas_) em meio aos uivos do vento. Marlene revirou os olhos, entediada, quando a grifinória entrou em campo e as garotas pareciam ter orgasmos múltiplos quando o time de quadribol fez as apresentações. Lily a seu lado, bufava e se controlava visivelmente para não estrangular uma quintanista que falava do quanto o corpo do James era incrível (não com _essas_ palavras, mas enfim) debaixo da roupa de apanhador. Dora, do seu lado, murmurava algo com Alice, que _finalmente_, tinha largado por minutos a boca de Frank, que por sinal conversava algo com Amos Diggory, do lado da namorada.

Pode sentir os olhos de Sirius mirando-a, e desviou os seus, de propósito. Não ia deixar fácil para ele. Não mesmo. Sabia, tinha plena certeza, que ele deveria estar com aquele maldito sorriso de canto de boca porque ela estava ali. Era meio que uma tradição deles, Marlene sempre comparecer os treinos. E, mesmo que estivesse com raiva dele, faltar o treino depois de tantos anos presentes nestes, parecia o pior dos pecados capitais. E além do mais, para todos os efeitos, suas amigas estavam ali. Deixaria bem claro que estava _com_ elas e não _por_ ele.

- O quê que essas pirralhas pensam que são? – Lily lhe perguntou, muito vermelha. – Quero dizer, no meu tempo as coisas não eram assim.

- Ciúmes, Lils? – Lene sorriu, olhando as quintanistas nos bancos da frente. Fora do clima geralmente frio da Inglaterra, no verão, as garotas costumavam exagerar na _falta_ de roupa e excesso de maquiagem.

- Ciúmes? – Lily murmurou, jogando os cabelos ruivos para trás – Está ruim, hein, querida. – ela olhou de soslaio James dar voltas em torno do campo, agitando a torcida. – O Potter que se dane. Só me preocupa essa geração de garotas que...

Marlene ignorou mais um dos milhares de discursos vindo da amiga sobre a geração de hoje, que na verdade, era desculpas esfarrapadas do visível ciúmes que sentia pelo James. Fazia alguns dias que eles já conseguiam conversar civilizadamente e até já vira, um par de vezes, eles rindo juntos. No entanto, Lily ainda o tratava como Potter e fazia questão de frisar que não sentia absolutamente nada por ele e que só achava saudável tratar bem o mesmo garoto de sua casa. Que seja, então.

O falatório de Lily foi abafado quando o treino começou. Lufa-Lufa tinha aceitado em treinarem juntos para ajudarem a Grifinória no jogo contra Sonserina, no fim de semana. Os gritos aumentaram consideravelmente e Marlene fez de tudo para não olhar Sirius, o que era basicamente impossível. Ele permanecia com seu ar de importante enquanto voava pelo campo. Ela tinha a leve impressão que, vez ou outra, ele a olhava.

Lucy estava do outro lado do campo, gritando feito condenada o nome dele, assim como outras corvinais insuportáveis e metidas. Francamente, não merecia mesmo ficar ali. Poderia estar no seu quarto, fazendo coisas produtivas, como dormir.

- 10 pontos para Grifinória! – Peter Jonh gritou de novo em quinze minutos. Apesar de não ser realmente um jogo, ele fazia questão de narrar todos os treinos.

- Isso é... entediante – Marlene murmurou no ouvido de Lily. A ruiva ergueu a sobrancelha para ela.

- Você adora esses treinos, Lene. Qual é o problema?

- Não, nada – balançou a mão, olhando para Sirius, se exibindo no campo. – Se aquele imbecil não ficasse se prestando a isso. Olha só! – ela apontou para o amigo, que agora piscava para alguém da arquibancada – Ele nem joga! Que merda, porque eles não colocam alguém que preste nesse time? Desse jeito, vamos perder e feio para Sonserina.

Lily gargalhou.

- Ciúmes, Lene? – rebateu, divertida.

- Hahaha, Evans, muito engraçado – revirou os olhos. – Porque o imbecil do James não pega logo a porcaria do pomo e acaba com essa palhaçada? – reclamou, irritada.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Lene? - Marlene sussurrou um 'o quê?' brusco. – Você fica insuportável quando briga com o Sirius. É sério.

Marlene estreitou os olhos para ela e voltou a olhar para o campo, em silêncio, no momento em que James apareceu com o pomo na mão. Todos das arquibancadas começaram a gritar, quando ele deu aquela habitual volta com a bolinha na mão. Em seguida, parou no ar, de frente para onde estavam sentados e ofereceu o pomo a Lily. Não era basicamente a melhor forma de conquistar alguém, no entanto, já era um _enorme_ progresso Lily ter aceitado, muito vermelha e sem graça.

- AAAAH, tem algo de podre na Dinamarca²! – Dora berrou, seu cabelo rosa balançando com o vento, empurrando Marlene e pulando na frente de Lily. – Olha só, a Liloca 'tá apaixonada pelo Jay!

- Cale a boca, Ninphadora – Lily repreendeu baixinho só para ela ouvir, fingindo estar furiosa, mas não contendo um sorrisinho tímido. – Obrigada – sussurrou para James que estava com a maior cara de confuso (além de deveras corado) por ela ter aceitado. Ele riu, fez uma reverencia exagerada e saiu de perto para aterrizar no campo.

Os cinco minutos seguintes foram reservados para fazer estimações de quando Lily e James começariam a namorar e quando casariam, mesmo que a ruiva tenha ameaçado estuporar cada uma.

- Hey, garotas, temos festa hoje a noite – Dora comentou, descendo as arquibancadas, assim como todos os alunos. – Vocês vão?

- Talvez – Lily deu de ombros – Tenho uma redação de Poções para fazer.

- É para semana que vem, Lils – Marlene murmurou, distraída. Deus, ela tentava. Sabia que fazia uma força descomunal para controlar os olhos e mirar apenas nas amigas ou até mesmo prestar atenção na conversa – pegava só metade de falas delas – mas, já era um hábito procurar Sirius depois das partidas. E seus olhos a desobedeciam, rolando de lá para cá.

Acabou por ignorar as falas das amigas.

Sabia que tinha que parar. _Tinha_. Mas não é como se **conseguisse** algum êxito nisso. Se preocupava demasiadamente com seu amigo (ou ex, como logo sua mente corrigiu) e mesmo que ele, raramente, se machucasse em uma partida de quadribol, _precisava_ saber se ele estava bem. Era um conflito irritante com seu orgulho. _Vamos lá, Marlene, você está ganhando até agora._

- Terra chamando a Lene – ela piscou com a mão de Dora mexendo na sua frente.

- A... anh?

Dora revirou os olhos.

- Vai na festa ou não?

Justamente quando ia responder, a figura do dito cujo entrou no seu campo de visão. Sirius Black estava rodeado de garotas (novidade?), estas gesticulando ou até tocando _acidentalmente_ nele. Sirius sorria, a vassoura pendurada nas costas, o cabelo meio molhado de suor (é impressionante que nem isso, quero dizer, o suor dele, afastava as garotas) e ora ou outra, murmurava alguma coisa que ela não conseguia ler nos lábios dele. As garotas estava quase fazendo malabarismo para chamar a atenção dele, mas essa não estivesse voltado a uma _garota_ em especial.

Marlene sorriu, irônica.

- Não sei – respondeu. Ouviu um grito agudo e olhou para o _grupinho-sirius-olha-eu _a tempo de presenciar a cena patética de Lucy Press correndo e o agarrando pelo pescoço, para logo lhe dar um longo e desnecessário beijo. Sirius, educado como sempre (e isso, sinceramente, estava enraivecendo-a) devolveu o beijo antes de afastá-la.

Dora e Lily estava em algum ponto de como James parecia mudado desde o começo do ano (Não que Lily, obviamente, concordasse com tudo, afinal, como a boa e fodástica amiga que Dora era do James faltava quase canonizar-lo) e estavam paradas na entrada/saída do campo, a espera de Remus, que conversava com James no centro do campo.

Disfarçadamente, Marlene ora parecia estar muito por dentro do que Dora discursava, ora olhava para a lateral do campo, onde Sirius e as garotas estavam. E mesmo com Lucy Press no seu pescoço e as outras garotas (algumas com mais amor próprio havia saído) conversavam animadamente, os olhos azuis de Sirius estavam cravados em si. E aquele maldito sorriso que a fazia _quase querer sorrir também._

Tinha dado as costas e estava prestes a sair, sozinha mesmo, para voltar ao castelo, quando algo na sua clavícula começou a brilhar.

- Estúpido. – murmurou, ignorando. E brilhou de novo. E de novo. Marlene tirou de dentro da blusa amarela de algodão um pingente vermelho que piscava insistentemente. Virou-se novamente para encarar os olhos de Sirius e vê-lo murmurando seu nome, com o pingente igual ao seu, preso entre os dedos e perto da boca. _Quem, por Merlim, de quem fora a idéia estúpida de comprar aquilo?_

Ergueu as sobrancelhas, em desafio para ele, e colocou a mão na cintura. Era impressão, ou ele estava mesmo desesperado para sair dali?

- Hey, Lene – a voz de Lily bem atrás de si a fez virar novamente – Vamos?

Remus e Dora já tinham se engatado em uma conversa sobre, provavelmente, quem ama mais.

- Não – respondeu, a contra gosto. Lily olhou com o cenho franzido para ela, e depois para o pingente

– Ah, hm, bom – sorriu maldosa – Vê se não chega tarde, hm? – lhe deu uma piscadela e Marlene revirou os olhos – E tente não fazer muita... força.

A ruiva gargalhou, antes que Marlene pudesse falara algo (ou pegar a varinha, tsc), ela já tinha saído, atrás de Remus e Dora.

- Caraca – uma voz muito conhecida (até demais) perto do ouvido a fez mandar todo e qualquer tipo de agressividade para seu cérebro, para que só isso restasse em si –, pensei que nunca fosse me livrar delas.

Marlene se virou, com os olhos estreitos, antes de colocar o pingente para dentro da blusa.

- O que você quer? – perguntou, ríspida. Olhou de soslaio as garotas que saiam do campo olhando feio para ela. _Morram, meus amores_, foi o que pensou, levemente divertida, _ele é... meu_. Ela quase, _quase_ se arrependera do que pensara.

- Calma, nervosinha – ele disse – Preciso te levar para um lugar, você topa?

- Não – arrumou a postura para que ficasse pelo menos digna mediante aos quase dois metros dele. – Tenho que fazer algumas... coisas.

- Não, você não tem – disse, tocando o nariz dela com a ponta do indicador. – Vamos lá, Lennie – ele fez a cara de cachorro sem dono em um dia de chuva e Marlene se controlou para não rir. _Lembre-se, agressividade._

- Onde é? – perguntou, indiferente.

- Surpresa – ele murmurou, chegando mais perto – Você vai gostar – sussurrou de novo, escondendo a cabeça na curva do pescoço dela – Hm? – beijou bem devagar e ela fechou os olhos, deliciada. – Não é tão longe – subiu a trilha de beijos quentes até próximo a orelha – Ainda vamos ter tempo para a festa.

- Não... – ela pigarreou, achando forças de algum lugar para se afastar – Não quero.

Ele riu, levantando a mão. Maldito. Tinha aproveitado para pegar a varinha dela. E num movimento rápido, tanto que nem deu tempo para ela atacar, sua vassoura já estava voando do castelo e pairando do lado dele, que sorria, vitorioso.

- Vamos?

- Qual é a parte de 'não quero' que você não entendeu? – quase gritou, furiosa por estar justamente desarmada e não poder mandá-lo para longe apenas com um feitiço.

Ele revirou os olhos, entediado.

- Nenhuma – apenas disse, tirando a sua própria vassoura das costas. Marlene permanecia relutante – Você não lembra? – ela franziu o cenho – A qualquer hora, em qualquer momento, para qualquer lugar?

E como ela poderia esquecer? A lembrança veio fresca na sua mente.

_**# **__**Flash on.**_

_Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, mas ela não iria chorar. Não suportava chorar. Era decerto humilhante. Além do mais, quase não tinha motivos. Os nós dos dedos estavam quase transparentes de tanto apertá-los. Lily e Dora ainda não sabiam e ela não queria que elas soubessem. Não agora._

_Andou mais dois passos, em círculos, segurando o pingente. Era cedo, Sirius não poderia estar tão ocupado. Murmurou o nome dele mais uma vez, bem baixinho, antes do próprio aparecer correndo, de frente para ela, subindo as escadas com o máximo que podia. Seus cabelos estavam muito mais que bagunçados e o rosto meio afogueado, além dos lábios vermelhos e inchados. Se não estivesse tão, mais tão aliviada de vê-lo, se julgaria a egoísta do milênio._

_Antes que pudesse gaguejar qualquer coisa, qualquer som estranho que ela sabia que ia sair de sua boca, os braços dele a envolveram, daquele jeito único, mas que a fazia sentir-se perdida. E foi, que finalmente, _finalmente_, pode deixar escorrer o que, há trinta minutos, guardava._

_- Shh – ele sussurrou, baixinho, acariciando os cabelos dela, enquanto ela chorava no seu ombro. – Vai ficar tudo bem._

_Ela sabia que iria. _Tinha_ que ficar. Lembrou-se de que, por minutos perguntara-se como é que ele soubera da notícia, mas também se lembrou de que saíra no Profeta Diário, primeira página. Seu pai (se é que podia chamá-lo assim) morrera._

_Ela não sabia dizer quanto tempo ficara ali. Nem mesmo precisa saber. Só tinha certeza que, nos braços de seu melhor amigo, tudo ia ficar bem. Sabia que ele faria que tudo ficasse bem._

_- Hey, garotinha – ele a chamou – Me olhe – ela tirou o rosto do ombro dele e mirou em seus olhos. Azuis. Muito azuis. – Vai ficar tudo bem, sim? – enxugou com a costa dos dedos as lágrimas que caíam. – _Coragem, minha grifinória.

_Ela o abraçou, novamente e ele não reclamou._

_- V-você, você podia i-ir a um l-lugar com-migo? – perguntou, gaguejando. Tinha que ir no enterro, que seria no dia seguinte. Mas agüentar todas aquelas pessoas, que provavelmente, viriam com aquele papo de 'que pena que ele lhe abandonou' seria demais._

_Ela se afastou novamente, sem tirar os braços dela, apenas para olhá-la no olhos._

_- Você sabe, que a qualquer hora, a qualquer momento e para qualquer lugar – ele respondeu._

_E isso bastava._

_**#**__** Flash off.**_

Um sorriso muito involuntário escapou de seus lábios. Aquela frase, era como se fosse o bordão dos dois. Ela poderia lembrar de qualquer outro momento em que um dos dois dizia isso, mas este, com certeza, fora mais especial. Ele tinha saído de um encontro, quando ela lhe chamara, e no meio do caminho, ouvira alguém comentar que Charlie McKinnon havia caído. Morto. Sabia o relacionamento de Marlene com seu pai (ou só Charlie, como ela mesmo o chamava). Ele tinha abandonado sua mãe e ela quando era pequena, por outra mulher, secretária dele no ministério. Tinham fugido tempos depois e ele nunca tinha mandado sequer um presente para Marlene quando pequena. Ela decerto o odiava. Mas, sempre tivera aquela esperança desde criança de ele aparecer na sua casa, com presentes de Natal e fizesse sua mãe parar de chorar a noite.

Sirius sorriu, como se partilhasse da mesma lembrança que ela.

- Então, _minha garotinha?_

E como, por Merlim, **como** poderia dizer não a ele?

¹: Tradução: _''Eu não pretendo fugir/ Mas sempre que você chega perto/ Eu me sinto mais viva do que nunca''_ ah, eu não resisti em colocar essa música que eu simplesmente amo demais *-*


End file.
